Bellas secret
by beautifully twisted
Summary: Bella is a witch, but also half vampire. The laws of the supernatural word say witches and vampires cant be together. Who is Bellas father? Will Bella keep her secret of a hafebreed? Will she break thoes rules? Will she run-away from her school? BxE later
1. Chapter 1

Normal.

Six letter word.

Two syllables.

It can drive you insane.

The word normal always has you guessing, and trying to fit in.

I, Isabella Swan, Would never fit in.

Never.

Its because of what I am.

Part witch.

Part Vampire.

I will never know who I am.

I'm torn between them, never normal.

Its all their fault.

Aro and My mother.

They shouldn't have had me.

The halfbreed.

You see my mother and a man Aro, had a love affair after falling head over heels for each other, you see Arowas a vampire and vampire and witches are banned to be witheach other, if vampires and witches are caught together than the punishment is to watch each other die. You basically die watching your lover die with you; how romantic, huh? So my father Arowas in fear of my mother being killed and told her to leave and never come back, only he didn't know he sent her away two months pregnant. I guess since witches and vampires didn't break the roles to be with each other than they didn't know they could have children; I am a child of a vampire and a witch, Ima broken rule; A solution that shouldn't have been. Man, can you just feel the love or what? Now I just found out that my dad, Charlie is not my dad at all, but stayed with my mother because he loved her so much, and came to love me.

But I guess they needed to tell me instead of me living a lie, on top of my world I have to go to witch camp, more like hell, and I have to keep being half vampire a secret or Me my mother, my father and Arowill be sent to death, and I do not want that. My mother and father have told me that I wont turn full vampire until my 18thbirthday but I will become more and more vampire each year, so when I am fully vampire I can not come and see my mother and father unless I want to send us all to death.

"Honey, you have to go to camp in the morning, when you are full vampire, you will still have your witch powers."

"Okay, thanks mom, dad, I love you both, will I live forever?"

"Yes, you will, A witch usually die about 50 and vampires live forever, that's just the way it goes."

"Why do witches die so young?"

"Because we are not immortal and human, since we hold so much power our body weakens much faster." (AN: That makes since.)

"Yea, okay."

"Well, Im going to bed, long day tomorrow."  
"Okay We love you,"

Man, now I know why my parents have been up my butt lately, they were trying to spend as much time withme as possible until I had to leave. I didn't want to leave my family, this is so messed up. What was I going to do forever without my reasons for living. If it wasn't for my mother and father down stairs then I would be screaming. How could my mother be so irresponsible? She was supposed to make sure her child was happy and safe. But know she goes and has a relationship with a Vampire and screw up my and my fathers life. And how could Aro be so stupid? Did he really like breaking rules. Maybe I would go find him after I was full vampire. But I don't know, how would I get him to believe me? Would he even want me?

Probably not, he was probably happy and didn't want some 18 year old screwing everything up for him. I went to bed that night thinking what I was going to do for the rest of my life.

NEXT DAY (AN: keep in mind this date is the 1900s and she will be meeting the cullen's later but Ill just write every decade of her life until she ends up in Forks in 2000.)

Mother and Father were in full tears, it was terrible. I was so depressed but tried to hid it, I knew when I got into the carriage I would fully breakdown. I gave father a hug and whispered in his ear that I loved him and did the same for mother.

"By Mother, Father I will never forget for as long as I am alive." I said and walked out.

This was going to be the most depressed years of my life. I had no home, no family, no future, what was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I FOUND MY EDWARD!!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Guys Im sorry, Im not going to lie, I was caught up with everything! Jewl (my Edward) Is a-ma-zing. He just rocks to put it bluntly, He has Green Green Eyes and blond hair. He is super tall, and sknny, but not to skinny. He is to perfect to describe. So you all know Im a 10th grader. He is a 12th grader. He is going to be going to college, and I dont know if I should get close to him or not! What do I do? PLEASE SO ADVICE! HAHA, so funny the **Psychology**student asking for advice! lol. Im updating tomorrow.

I just wrote this... and if anyone can guess what the demon is compared to in this poem then you can pick which story I update first!

Leave your pick in the review. The first review(of anyone of my stories), so you better hurry up.

The fight

_Her guardian angle failed to protect her from the demon._

_Her mind went insane._

_The raging monster was clawing at her insides, demanding her attention._

_The war of the demon and girl didn't last long._

_The demon won._

_I saw has she held the gun shakily to her head._

_"Do it." The demon whispered mockingly in her ear._

_Her finger inched closer to the trigger, and the demon watched hungrily._

_The gun went off._

_And the demon disappeared in the night going to search for his next victim._

_PS: PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY WORK!_

It might not be any good, but to me it is. While your racking your brain trying to figure out what the comparison is, tell me what you think about my poem.


	4. Chapter 4

WE HAVE A WINNER!!

**one day i'll escape this life** - you get to pick which story I update first.

So let me know in your review.


End file.
